New Covenant
by darkgothicwitch4
Summary: Chase has returned, four new girls from Gallows Hill have come, and a Proctor has got involved
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Pogue was at Nicky's a little early sitting at the bar drinking. This is Pogue's third night at the bar drinking and it was Sunday afternoon about three. Nicky himself tried to cheer him up but there was no use. Friday Pogue and Kate were released from the hospital Kate was terrified of what happened to her and what happened to Pogue she couldn't take so she called home and left Spencer's. With one last kiss for Pogue she got into the taxi and left him. Pogue could still see that image in his head. He loved her so much and now she's gone.  
"I guess this is how Caleb is feeling right now." Pogue told himself  
Caleb, Reid, and Tyler were all looking for him. They were getting worried about him since he never picked up his cell.  
"Guys he's in there." Reid yelled out the three of them walked over to the bar and sat near Pogue.  
"Come one Pogue it's going to be alright." Tyler told him  
"Yeah dude Caleb is taking this way better then you are since Sarah left when Kate did." Reid mentioned  
"Reid would you shut up about that." Caleb yelled at him "Lay off of that subject."  
Pogue was still drinking not wanting to listen to what the three had to say. He knew they were trying to help but it just made it seem worse.  
"Guys I'm okay I'll be fine tomorrow." Pogue told them  
"Dude we're here for you don't forget that." Tyler said  
"Can't believe you been drinking since she left." Said Reid looking at the glasses  
Pogue looked at Reid and hit him over the head "Dumb ass this is today's drinking not since Kate left."  
Reid just rubbed where Pogue hit him and gave him a glare and just remembered something. "Pogue just think four new girls are coming so you and  
Caleb could get happy again and maybe Tyler can find someone also."  
Caleb gave him a glare. "And maybe you could actually keep one and not just make it a few day things."  
Tyler and Pogue began to laugh. Reid just glared at them and shrugged it off. The guys order some food and Pogue stopped with the drinking and got a coke instead of another beer. They sat for a while just talking. Reid nudges Pogue with his elbow and pointed to a waitress, Pogue nodded and poked Tyler. The three of them got up and went to the pull table for a better view.  
"Alright boys what will it be?"  
Reid gave a smirk "Black thong."  
"Pink lace."  
"Boys that girl hasn't worn underwear since she was twelve."  
Reid used and made the skirt goes up and once it went back down Pogue took the money. Caleb just glared at the three and shook his head. Pogue noticed that and walked to placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Come on Caleb you used to do it also."  
Caleb just looked at him and gave him a smirk "Yeah I know and I regret all of it."  
Pogue gave a loud laugh "Yeah right."  
Tyler looked at the time and went to the others. "Time to go guys, school tomorrow."  
"Alright come one Reid Tyler has to drive me home."  
Reid got up said bye to Pogue and walked off with Caleb and Tyler. Pogue just walked up the stairs to Nicky's rooms and went to bed closing his eyes all he could see was Kate's face. Tyler dropped Caleb off and drove off going back to Spencer's. Caleb was glade his mother wasn't awake for once  
and just went to his room. Tyler and Reid ran to the door trying not to get caught by any guards. Once in both went to bed. Next morning in the office there were four girls sitting down on the chairs in front of the sectary's desk, Aura had her soccer ball bouncing up and down on her upper leg. Jinx was getting annoyed on how long this was taking for this person to come and show them around. Addison just sat there quiet. Jayla was trying to sit still but it wasn't working to well.  
The office lady once again called for Caleb Danvers to come show four new students around. After another ten minutes of waiting Caleb came in and looked at the four. He walked to the desk and picked up a few papers that the girls also had. He looked over the classes and found that they all had a few together and with his group. He looked at the girls to and saw how different they were from any one he ever meet. One was obsessed with a soccer ball another looked fed up just sitting there and looked as if she was going to explode, the other was tiny he was not going to like to  
introduce her to Reid nor the other small girl, then he noticed the last one something about her was different he couldn't but his finger on it but he wanted to know who this girl was. He smiled to all of them and looked one more time at their schedule noticing that they had the same off hour third  
hour.  
"I'm going to take this hour to show you all your classes then third hour will be the off hour we all have and I'll answer any questions you have from there." Caleb told them still having his mind on that one girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Caleb found himself think about Jayla as he spoke to everyone in the group. Jayla found herself looking at him. She was still fidgeting just because she couldn't help it. She hadn't taken her meds that morning and that wasn't working out for her so well at the moment. Aura was still playing with the soccer ball. Addison was still sitting small and quietly not wanting to be noticed. Jinx was unable to sit still as well.

"Um who are you", asked Jayla.

"My name is Caleb Danvers", said Caleb.

"Oh I'm Jayla Lee, the small black haired girl is Addison, the one who can't sit any longer is Jinx Barlow and the last one is Aura Peterson", said Jayla.

"Nice meeting all of you. I will be showing you around today and feel free anytime after this to ask my friends or me if you ever need help. We will almost always be available for you to ask questions to and we will answer them to the best of our ability", said Caleb.

Caleb noticed that Jayla had quit paying attention altogether. She wasn't really sitting still either she looked like she was suffering a severe form of ADHD. She wasn't focusing or sitting still very well.

"Can we just go", asked Jinx, who was feeling a mite impatient.

"Yes if you will follow me", said Caleb.

Caleb took them to their next class, which they had with him and his group of friends. Caleb kept thinking about Jayla. She was something different with the short brown hair with blue tips. She was a beautiful girl to him, but that was him. Caleb showed all of the girls' seats in the room. Jayla was sitting fairly close to himself and Pogue.

Pogue was sitting in the room looking depressed. He used to have the class with Kate but she left so now he was on his own. Pogue looked up to see Caleb come in with the new students. One of the students caught his eye. She was a small little thing with long black hair and green eyes. Pogue was reminded of a cat. He watched her walk she was tiny and graceful. She seemed shy and quiet to him to nothing like Kate. Caleb went up and took his seat next to Pogue.

"Who are they?" asked Pogue.

"The one with blue tips is Jayla, the other punk girl is Jinx, the one with the soccer ball is Aura, and the small one is Addison", said Caleb.

"Oh", said Pogue.

"Yeah, they are nice one is extremely ADHD though", said Caleb.

The class started, so Pogue and Caleb shut their mouths and listened to the teacher speak about the lesson for the day. Jayla couldn't sit still. She definitely was in need of medication for her ADHD. Addison leaned over toward Jayla.

"Jayla, didn't you take your Ritalin this morning?" said Addison quietly.

"I forgot", said Jayla trying to be quiet.

Caleb watched Jayla squirm in her seat throughout the class period. The teacher didn't say anything to her about it so they had been informed ahead a time that Jayla was ADHD. Pogue found his attention mostly on Addison through the class period that he forgot to listen to the teacher. He found her to be a beautiful girl and he wasn't sure what to do. Addison looked up to see Pogue staring at her. She was a little frightened by him because she didn't know him.

"Jinx", said Addison desperately.

"What?" asked Jinx?

"He keeps staring at me", said Addison.

"You want me to beat him up for you?" asked Jinx.

"I don't know", said Addison.

Aura looked at the conversation between her friends and decided to get in on it. She was bored and she had her soccer ball going on her knee.

"What's going on?" asked Aura.

"Guy is looking at our friend Addie here", said Jinx.

"You okay Addie?" asked Aura.

"I don't know", said Addison.

Jayla wasn't paying attention again her mind was elsewhere. No one could be certain where elsewhere was but that was where it was. She couldn't focus for long periods at all. Tyler found himself staring at the girl with the soccer ball. She was amazing to him. He was amazed at the color of her hair. It was red and not a bad red head color but a vibrant, lively one. He didn't know why he was even thinking any of that at all. Tyler looked over to Reid to make sure that he hadn't noticed.

Tyler noticed that Reid was too busy staring at a girl himself to even notice what Tyler was doing. Reid was staring at Jinx; something about her had caught his attention which was more than most people got from him lately. Thought that she was gorgeous. And he wasn't sure why she wasn't like anyone he'd ever seen before in his life.

" Tyler", said Reid.

"What?" asked Tyler?

"Who is that?" asked Reid looking at Jinx.

"No idea dude", Said Tyler.

The bell rang and the group head out to the commons. Caleb came out last with all four girls with him. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all ended up staring at them for a minute. Caleb was surprised that he had been able to keep his eyes in his head until then. Pogue's attention was on Addison. Reid's attention was on Jinx. And Tyler's attention was Aura. Caleb found most of his attention on Jayla.

"Guys, this is Jayla Lee, Addison Thoms, Jinx Barlow, and Aura Peterson", said Caleb.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Hey", Pogue said.  
"Yeah whatever," Reid said just looking at them  
Tyler just waved at the group but couldn't take his eyes off of Aura.  
"Girls this is Pogue, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms." Caleb introduced  
"Nice to meet you," Addison whispered  
"It's a pleasure to meet all three of you." Jayla said with a big smile kind of jumpy. Aura grabbed the soccer ball and looked at the three, "Yeah it is nice to meet you guys."  
Jinx gave a smile showing her braces "Right what the rest of the said."  
Reid couldn't help but start laughing for the fact that it was funny for two of the girls to be really short and the other two tall also that one  
still had braces. Jinx stopped with the smile and just gave a gloomy look,  
while Addison tried not to make her fell that small. Aura started to aim her  
soccer ball.  
"Reid shut up," Caleb said punching him  
"What it's funny." Reid said  
Aura dropped kicked her ball which ended up hitting Reid in the face.  
"Sorry about that." Aura said with an innocent smile "I think my soccer ball has a mind of its own."  
"I think I like this one." Pogue said laughing  
Reid through the ball back and just stayed quiet.  
"Well then now that this laughing is over what do you girl like to do?" Caleb asked  
"Aura here is a soccer player, Addison well she does dance, gymnastics, Jayla likes to do acting, singing, things like that, and I'm the painter." Jinx said to them  
the bell rang Caleb looked at their classes and noticed that they don't have any classes together.  
"Well then Pogue you'll be showing Addison to her dance class as well as Aura, Reid you can show Jinx to her art class and I'll show Jayla to her  
drama class." Caleb said  
Reid gave Caleb a confused look "We have an art class?"  
"Reid it's a hallway down from your mechanics class." Caleb said\  
"Alright then if you say so." Reid said  
the four girls follow them to their class.  
Addison stood at the side waiting for the dance teacher to stop what she was teaching.  
"Come over here dear. I'm Alexandra but you can call me Alexia." She looked at her and smiled "Well then today we have our own practice so if you want to find a corner you may do your own thing and tomorrow we will get into  
partners and teach each other different moves."  
Addison nodded and found a spot to practice her dancing. Some of the other students stopped what they were doing and watched in amazement on how talented Addison is.

Aura stood on the soccer field with her soccer ball, watching everyone play.  
"Well little lady I'm Coach Jones I want you to get right in there." Coach Jones said  
Aura looked and noticed there were only two girls in that class and the speed they were going at.  
"Coach I can't….."  
She was cut off by the Coach blowing a whistle and one of the guys came over and took her. Soon enough she was playing but not running fast and not trying to push herself too much.  
Jayla was in her seat listing to the drama teacher talk about Romeo and Juliet while listing she was taping her fingers on the desk and also her  
foot.  
"I want someone to be my Juliet."  
Jayla raised her hand fast before any girl could and of course one of the guys had to raise their hand for Romeo. They did the death part which the  
drama teacher was very happy on Jalya's talent. The whole class we in shock  
when she didn't even ask for a script and how she did the role like they  
were watching a movie which made the other guy a bit scarred.  
Jinx was already in her seat and painting once she was told to paint  
something that came to mind. The one thing the teacher hated was the fast  
past she was going then she'll go slow for the details.  
The bell rang and it was the groups off hour the guys that showed the girls to their class were waiting for them and took them to the commons where they hung out.  
"So how were your classes?" Caleb asked looking at Jayla  
Jayla smiled at him "It was great I just didn't understand why the teacher was shocked."  
Pogue was staring at Addison while she talked.  
"It was good tomorrow I think would be more fun than today." Addison said with a small warm smile  
Aura was still breathing kind of hard but had a smile. Tyler couldn't help but keep looking at her he'll try to look away but it was no use.  
"Fast fun and beat the guys."  
Jinx noticed her breathing.  
"Don't overdo it, but any way painting is great just hope the teacher will stop bitching about the way I work."  
"Teachers always bitch about things." Reid said  
"Are you guys in any kind of sport or like any of your classes?" Aura asked  
"Swim." They all said together  
"We're all in the same gym class which is swimming and were on the team." Pogue said  
"We are the best here." Reid said with a smirk  
"Other than that it's just swimming for us." Caleb told them  
Tyler nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Addison just looked at them and kept her mouth shut. Pogue was having a hard time not staring at her. She was an amazingly beautiful person to him. She looked at him and looked away because she was really shy and quiet.

"Cool", said Jayla, "What were we talking about?"

"Never mind Jayla", said Aura.

"So," said Pogue.

Addison just looks at him quiet and small. Pogue felt bad that she wouldn't talk to him but it wasn't something that he was used to either. He hadn't felt like saying anything since Kate left. He looked at her, she was pretty and small. Quiet this was something that Pogue wasn't used to at the moment.

Jayla was sitting trying to sit still but couldn't. She was so ADHD that this was a difficult task for her. She looked at Caleb, he was cute and kind of in the blues but she didn't know why she wanted to help him though. She was hoping she could make him feel better.

Jinx looked at Reid and started to draw without him noticing. She needed a model for her art and she wanted to do something new to her. She decided Reid would be a challenge. She'd drawn most of her friends. Jayla was the exception; she couldn't sit still long enough for her to finish the drawing.

"Addison", said Pogue.

"Yes", said Addison quietly.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" asked Pogue.

"Um… Yeah… I guess", said Addison.

She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say to him. So she said yes he seemed nice enough even though she didn't know him all that well. She needed to get outside of her circle of friends which was hard for her. She was comfortable in her circle.

Tyler was staring at Aura, who was bouncing the soccer ball on her knee. She was amazing to him. Her breathing had improved since she sat down and wasn't doing anything to active. Aura gave Tyler a smile, noticing that he was staring. He smiled back not sure what to say. He wasn't the most talkative in the group.

"Baby boy do we got practice tonight?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, we do", said Tyler.

"Okay, good to know baby boy", said Reid.

Reid went back to whatever he was doing before. Aura looked at Tyler for a second. She then felt the need to ask a question.

"Why did he call you baby boy?" asked Aura.

"I'm the youngest in the group," said Tyler.

"Really, Jinx is our youngest," said Aura.

Tyler couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was to him. He thought that she was gorgeous. Reid would pick on him if he knew but it was the truth.

"So Addison when do you want to go out?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know," said Addison.

"How about tonight at seven?" asked Pogue.

"Okay," said Addison.

"What's your dorm number?" asked Pogue.

"Um… 103", said Addison.

"Okay I'll pick you up there", said Pogue.

The school day finally ended the girls went to their dorms. Addison and Jinx in a dorm and Jayla and Aura right next door to them. Addison was looking at some of the clothes in her closet. She had no idea what to wear for that night.

"Jinx", said Addison desperately, "Help"

"With what?" asked Jinx.

"I don't know what to wear for tonight", said Addison.

"Why do you need something for tonight?" asked Jinx.

"I got asked out by Pogue and I said I would go except I don't know what to wear", said Addison.

Jayla went over to her friends' room. She was still bouncy as all get out because she hadn't taken her Ritalin all day long. She was going to need to take it for the next day in class because she couldn't focus.

"What's up girls", said Jayla.

"Addie's got herself a date tonight", said Jinx.

"Really what are you going to wear?" asked Jayla.

"I don't know I really don't", said Addison.

Aura came in and saw Addison's distress. She was still bouncing the soccer ball out of sheer boredom.

"Why not your green shirt and black skirt with the matching shoes", suggested Aura.

Addison got up and hugged Aura.

"You're my hero", said Addison.

Jayla wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. She had gotten distracted by a shiny object. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but she didn't care at the time she had the shiny thing. She wasn't with the rest of them any more she was too busy being distracted.

Meanwhile the guys were at swim practice. Pogue was thinking more about his date than he was practice. Caleb noticed his behavior and went up to his friend.

"You okay dude?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, great", said Pogue.

"What's up?" asked Caleb.

"I got a date dude, with Addison", said Pogue.

"The quiet one, she isn't your usual type dude", said Caleb.

Practice ended with enough time for Pogue to change and look like he always did before he went to pick up Addison. He went to her dorm room and was getting ready to knock on the door when he noticed the number. The same room Kate was in. Pogue hesitated for a second thinking of Kate and then knocked on the door. Addison answered the door.

"Hi", said Pogue.

"Hi", said Addison.

"Ready to go?" asked Pogue.

"Yeah I guess" said Addison

Jayla was in her room trying her hardest to focus on her homework for the night. She wasn't really sure how to do. She was unable to pay attention in class that morning. She looked at her friend, Aura, who was playing with the soccer ball as she did homework.

"I can't do this", said Jayla.

"Jayla, distracting me isn't going to help you", said Aura.

Pogue took Addison to a diner that was close by. He helped her off of his bike and held the door open for her on the way inside. Once inside the diner they found a table to sit at.

"This is the second best food in town", said Pogue.

"Oh what's the first?" asked Addison.

"Nicky's it's a bar here in town", said Pogue.

"Okay", said Addison.

"Of course without him I'd probably starve", said Pogue.

"Oh okay", said Addison

After they were done eating Pogue took Addison to the dorms again. He walked her to the dorm since she didn't want to go alone at the time. He got outside her door and kissed her. Addison went into a wide-eyed shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

Jinx was headed for the shower when she saw Pogue kiss Addison. Addison   
ended up kissing Pogue back after a few seconds they pulled away.

"Sorry about that shouldn't have done that." Pogue said

"No its fine." Addison told him

Pogue gave one more kiss and walked away not before saying good night.

"A kiss?" Jinx asked

Addison just looked at her with a bright red face and just went back into   
the room. Jinx couldn't help but laugh while walking to the shower room. Aura had been waiting for Addison to come back.

"How was your date?" Aura asked tossing the ball up and down

"It was great." Addison told her

"Really that's good are you going out again with that guy?" Jayla asked

"If he asks again I think I might." Addison told her

"That's great." Aura said "You need a guy in your life. But I shall leave you alone with that."

Jayla was bouncing with a smile.

"It must have been like dream come true." Jayla said

Jinx got out of the shower and began to walk down the hall with a shirt that when down to her knees when she felt as if there was someone behind her she turned around to see if there was any one but there was nothing but when she turned around she saw a chest of a guy and kicked him. The guy grunted and kind of leaned over.

"What was that for?" Reid asked

"Sorry I thought there was someone behind me and I turned around and it was   
you." Jinx said "Sorry again but I have to go back to the dorm.

Jinx took off before Reid could say anything she got into one of the dorm rooms not caring if it was hers or one of her friends. Aura looked at Jinx then went back doing her homework.

"Someone looks like they saw a ghost." Aura said

"Ghost where I want to see the ghost." Jayla said

"No but Reid scarred the crap out of me." Jinx said

"What happened?" Addison asked

"Just thought that someone was following me turned around there was no one   
turned around again and there he was I just didn't know it was him till he leaned over." Jinx explained "Any way how was your date?"

"It was good." Addison said

"Yeah and what about that goodnight kiss?" Jinx asked

"Addison got kissed?" Jayla asked "Wow cool."

"So are you going to tell us something?" Jinx asked

"Well...I...um...it..."

Addison wasn't sure what to say when Aura cut in. "Leave her alone."

"Well I'm going to bed." Jinx said going to her bed

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow come-on Jayla." Aura said getting up

They got up and left the other two.

"Jinx I think I like Pogue." Addison said

"Well Addison that's a good thing if you like him it could help you allot." Jinx said

"So if he asks me out again I should say yes?" Addison asked

"Yeah." Jinx said

Jinx rolled over and fell asleep; Addison on the other hand fell asleep   
with a big smile thinking about the kiss. The alarm went off and Jinx slammed  
it almost making it hit the floor. Addison got out of bed followed by Jinx.

"Another damn day." Jinx said

"Come-on get up." Addison said

"I'm up." Jinx said

They walked out of the room in their uniform and waited in the hallway for Jayla and Aura.

"Sorry for being a little late couldn't find my soccer ball and Jayla was   
taking her meds this time." Aura said

"Lets go to breakfast." Jayla said with a big smile

"Sometimes I wonder if she does actually takes her meds." Jinx said

"You're telling me." Aura said

They got down to the commons the guys were at a table big enough to fight   
the girls. Caleb saw them coming down and waved to them, the girls saw that and walked to the table. They sat around Jinx went to get the girls breakfast and came back placing the food in front of them. Well soon class started and with what seemed like a blink of an eye Friday was here and they were done with their classes. They walked down to the commons together when Caleb just remembered about the Friday night parties.

"You would you girls like to meet us at the bond fire later on tonight?" Caleb asked

"Yeah that would be fun what time?" Jinx asked

The other three look at her for answering for them.

"Why don't you get there around seven." Caleb said "Oh and this is how you  
get there."

Caleb gave them directions to the place Jinx took them and gave each girl a   
smile.

"I'm driving." Jinx said

"Dear god save us." Aura said

"Oh fun fast speed." Jayla said

Addison just shook her head but gave a weak smile. "This is going to be   
hell."

"Well to bad it's my turn." Jinx said  
They got back to the dorms and started to look though what they were going to wear and they all found something would suit the weather and fit them well. They all go into Jinx convertible Mustang, Addison was the one who had to sit in the passenger since Aura and Jayla ran to the car first to get the back seats. They got to the party and waited for the guys.

"Do you see them?" Jinx asked

"Not yet they could be running late." Aura said

Up at the cliffs Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were waiting for Reid.

"Sup Fellas?" Reid asked

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift?" Tyler asked

"Had things to do." Reid said "How's the party?

Pogue looked at him "Don't know. Just got here."

Reid gave a smirk with his eyes turning black "Well, hell, boys. Lets drop  
in". Reid dropped down

Tyler gave a smile and used "Shit, yeah!"

When Tyler jumps off the cliff Caleb looks at him going down. "TYLER!"

Pogue looked over at Caleb "Come on Caleb. It's not like it's going to kill  
us. Yet."

Pogue jumps off and Caleb follows behind. They walked into the party like   
they usually do.

"Look over there." Aura said

"That is funny." Jinx said

"Really funny they look like a boy band." Jayla said

Addison looked at the guys and just smiled. The guys came up to them.

"Sorry we had some things we needed to do first." Caleb said

A few songs started to play and Jayla pulled Caleb and started to dance   
with him. Jinx couldn't help but start laughing on the look on Caleb's face when she  
pulled him to dance. Aura had her soccer ball and started to kick it. Sooner than usual the cops had found the part. They all ran to their cars.

"Are you girls going to be okay?" Pogue asked

"Oh yeah Jinx's driving so we'll be fine." Aura said

"We'll see you tomorrow." Caleb said

They walked off Jinx drove off fast while the guys were having a little bit of trouble.

Caleb looked behind him and noticed the police were getting closer. "Ugh, y' gotta pull over."

Reid looked at the mirror "Oh, you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard."

Caleb gave a smirk "oh what the hell., lose 'em. cut across marblehead. let's have some fun while we're at it."

Reid speed off looking at the cliff they all used and once they were close

Reid started to yell "Harry Potter can kiss my ass."

Reid drops Caleb and Pogue off at Caleb's home and drove off back to the dorm. Pogue got on his bike and said night to Caleb, Caleb walked inside, he was glad that his mother wasn't awake because he didn't want to have sit through the lecture again. He headed up to his room where he went and fell on to his bed and went to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Pogue was up earlier than he generally liked to be on a Saturday. He decided that he was going to invite Addison to Nicky's with him that night. He knew the number to the dorm since it was Kate and Sarah's old dorm and he'd spent a lot of time there when he was with Kate. At the moment though he wasn't sure that he should call and ask to talk to her.

In the dorms, Addison was once again up before most of her friends. The only exception was Jayla who was so hyper-active Addison wondered if the girl even had the attention span to sleep. Jayla was always on the move. She was ADHD and was supposed to be on a fairly high dose of Ritalin but everyone in the group doubted that she actually took it.

"Morning Jay" said Addison.

"Hi Addie" said Jayla "So what are we doing today is it fun"

"I don't know the others aren't awake yet" said Addison

It was useless talking to Jayla since she'd already wandered off to something that had her attention for the time being. Addison just rolled her eyes and headed toward the stage so that she could work on her dancing some more.

Caleb was at the school bright and early. He was in the pool, swimming laps, trying to get over the lecture from his mom yet again. He wasn't exactly all that thrilled about hearing it for the third time in two days but he dealt with it the best that he could. Jayla wandered into the pool area the motion in the pool caught her attention long enough so she would go see what caused it. She looked at the person in the water not recognizing who it was until he stood up in the shallow end.

"Caleb" said Jayla

"Holy God give me a heart attack" said Caleb

"Sorry I wasn't trying to" said Jayla tapping her foot trying to stay still

"Hey its okay goes ahead and move if you need to I'll deal with it" said Caleb

Jayla started pacing the pool deck. Caleb couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her. He tried to push the thought out of his head as he got out of the pool. Caleb had seen Jayla in a skirt last night and that was gorgeous on her. She was even better that morning wearing a couple layers of blue and black t-shirts and a pair of torn jeans with safety pins in them. Her short spiky hair had blue tips which made Caleb wonder how she stood still long enough to even do that.

She eventually looked at him and went up to him and kissed him. He was shocked for a second but then kissed her back taking care not to get her to wet. She broke off the kiss and stared at him again.

"Sorry" said Jayla

"For what" asked Caleb?

"Doing that" said Jayla

Pogue finally decided to call up Addison and see if she would go to Nicky's with him. He was actually at the school because he was going to find Caleb and ask him a question. He looked around to see if Caleb was in the commons when he saw Addison sitting by herself. He got side tracked and went up to Addison.

"Hey" said Pogue

"Hi" said Addison

"You don't talk much do you" said Pogue

Addison shook her head no and then looked up at Pogue. He was definitely in the category of guys that would have ignored her, back in Gallows Hill. He was outgoing, confident, talkative. All things that Addison wasn't she was small, quiet, a loner. Yet here he was talking to her because he wanted to not because he had to. She was kind of flustered not knowing what to do or say to him. She'd never been very social her group of friends was about it. She'd never gone and made friends outside of them. This was her first time in a situation without them there to help her.

"That's alright people tell me I talk too much for their taste so if I do that just tell me and I will shut up I promise" said Pogue

Addison looked at him and smiled she wasn't quite sure what she was doing.

"Your fine honestly" said Addison quietly

"Okay, um I was wondering if you'd like to go to Nicky's with me tonight" asked Pogue

"Yeah I would like that very much" said Addison

"Okay I'll pick you up at seven" said Pogue

"Okay" said Addison

He gave her a smile and then walked off. Addison was blushing when Jinx found her. Jinx sat down and looked at her for a second.

"He ask you out again" asked Jinx

"Yes he did" said Addison

"Are you going to go out with him again" asked Jinx

"Yeah I am" said Addison

Aura came up to them. She looked like she'd just gotten out of practice because she was breathing really heavily. She looked at Addison for a second before she sat down.

"You're going with him again" said Aura

"Yes" said Addison

"Good for you" said Aura

Jayla came out of the pool area with a huge smile on her face. The rest of the girls just looked at Jayla. She was usually fairly happy but this was different from her ADHD happy. This was a happy, happy like someone who had something really good happen to them.

"Okay what did you do" asked Aura feeling the need to know.

"Nothing I didn't do anything" said Jayla

"Yes you did you are a very bad liar." said Aura

"I kissed Caleb" said Jayla

"Really now" said Jinx

In the locker room Caleb was starting to change into his clothes, when he was suddenly hit by a darkling. He was sweating really badly and panting. He braced himself on the locker in there.

"Son of a Bitch" said Caleb

Meanwhile both Reid and Tyler were in the dorm and they both felt the darkling as it hit.

"Son of a bitch" said Reid

"Chase" said Tyler

Pogue was trying to work on his bike when he was hit with the darkling. He hit his head on his bike and yelled.

"Stupid son of a bitch" yelled Pogue

"You okay out there Pogue" asked Nicky

"Darkling" yelled Pogue

"Strong" asked Nicky

"Yeah, definitely strong" said Pogue

The girls were all sitting in the commons when it hit. Out at the Putnam Colony house Chase was enjoying himself letting the guys know that he was back to get them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Chase was up on the roof with a smile.

"Soon all of the coven's power will be mine and anyone who tries to get  
in my way will die."

Chase started to smile then began to laugh letting it down he went back   
inside to plan his attack or what to do next. Iris was riding her motorcycle when she felt the darkling and once it passes. She speed up to Spencer's hoping that the Danvers boy was there. She got off her cycle and walked into Spence forgetting to take off her helmet.   
She walked to the guys' locker room and waited outside for him.

Jinx looked at the girls "Did you feel that?"

Addison nodded her head with her eyes close, Jayla was still jumpy but that   
just made her more jumpy Aura just held on to her ball with a bit of a grip.

"This is not good." Aura said

"No it isn't." Addison said

Jinx looked at them with a smirk "Well we know he's alive and here just we  
need to know where." Jinx said

Reid looked over at Tyler. "How the hell did he survive?"

Tyler looked at Reid "Dude I have no clue but sometime soon Caleb is going  
to want to talk about it."

"Great I don't want to hear this." Reid said

"None of us do." Tyler said

Caleb got out of the locker room and got pushed on to the wall.

"What the hell?" Caleb asked

"Danvers?" Iris asked

"Yeah but it'll be nice to see a face." Caleb told this person

Iris took her helmet off and gave him a smile. "Sorry about that was kind of in a hurry. Chase is here."

"Yeah we all know." Caleb said

"So then we're going to go look for him or what?" Iris asked

"Not sure just yet what I want to do." Caleb told her "Oh and who are you?"

"Iris Proctor." She told him with a smile

"Proctor you going to help us?" Caleb asked

"Yeah but not to kill him but to help him." Iris said "He can be helped."

"Fine I'll agree to this but if he tries to hurt anyone I'll kill him." Caleb said

Iris smiled as if a child at Christmas and nodded her head she looked at   
her watch.

"Once you want to do something about this go to where the old barn is he   
wouldn't go there not know any way." Iris told him

Caleb nodded and she handed him her cell just in case and he did the same thing. Iris walked away getting back outside.

"They'll help please I beg you let us help you." Iris prayed

She put her helmet back on and drove back to her colony house. Caleb watched her as she walked away.

"Proctor that is going to help having her around with Chase." Caleb said   
walking to the commons.

Caleb sat down at a table and stated to think about that kiss and her face.

"I guess I could ask you out but what if something goes wrong I don't want  
her to hurt." He said into his mind "I should call and see if she'll go  
to Nicky's but then again I don't want her getting hurt. But what if he does  
nothing but then again he could."

Caleb just sat there arguing with himself not sure what he should do or   
not to do. Pogue in the other hand was having the same conversation with himself.

"I don't want to cancel this date but if he strikes he could go for her."  
Pogue said to himself "But what if he doesn't then it'll be okay but I  
don't want to put her in any danger."

Back at to dorms Addison was getting ready.

"Look at you." Jinx said

"What does it look bad?" Addison asked

"Nope." Said Jayla "You look pretty very pretty."

"Jayla is right you look good." Aura said

"Okay I can do this for the second time." Addison said

"Yes you can hey if Jayla can kiss Caleb and Aura didn't die yet at soccer   
you can do this date." Jinx said

They all gave her a glare.

"What?" Jinx asked

"Nothing." Aura said

Pogue got out of Nicky's and drove off to Spencer's.

"I'm going to do this." Pogue said he kept repeating it "She'll be fine and  
I'm there."

Pogue got to the school and just walked in he was thirty minutes early and   
saw Caleb.

"Dude you okay?" Pogue asked

Caleb looked at Pogue. "Yeah we got Proctor and I have no clue if I should  
ask Jayla out."

"Go for it ask her to Nicky's." Pogue said

"But you're going there." Caleb said

"Well I think I am not sure if I will." Pogue said

Caleb gave him a yeah right look.

"Do what you want dude but I need to get to my girl." Pogue said


	8. Chapter 8

Pogue got into the girls dorm area, he went to Addison's dorm room and knocked on the door. He was hoping that this relationship would be better than his last one. He'd been at that door so many times he knew where the desks and beds were he knew where every piece of big furniture was. He looked at the door and then knocked on the door.

Inside Addison panicked for a moment. Jinx pushed her to the door. Addison opened it and saw Pogue. She smiled seeing him there, he smiled back.

"Hey, how are you", said Pogue.

"I'm alright what about you", asked Addison.

"I'm alright", said Pogue.

He took her hand and held it. She held his hand as well smiling up at him. He smiled at her and then leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back quite happy to be near him. He held onto her for a few more seconds. He let go of her and then turned so that his arm was around her waist. He kissed her gently on the head.

She looked up and smiled at him. Back at the dorms Jayla couldn't sit down and walked off from the rest of her little group. She walked around until she saw Caleb and she went up to him and kissed him again. He kissed her back quite willingly this time around. Aura went walking around looking for something to do herself. She ended up out by the soccer field. She saw Tyler out on the bleachers he looked like he was pretty deep in thought at the moment. She went up and sat down by him and smiled at him.

"Hey you looked kind of lonely", said Aura.

"Oh hi", said Tyler.

"You okay where are your friends?" asked Aura.

"Um somewhere, and I'm fine", said Tyler.

"Good, so…" said Aura.

"Um… uh…" said Tyler.

At Nicky's Addison and Pogue were sitting at a table with each other. Pogue had his hand going through Addison's hair. She smiled shyly at him not sure what to say.

"You okay", asked Pogue.

"Yeah", said Addison.

"What are you thinking, Addison", asked Pogue.

"Um… I was… I um… I", stuttered Addison, "you can call me Addie, if you'd like"

"Okay I like Addison though it's different", said Pogue.

"Um there's nothing different about me", said Addison, "Jayla and Jinx are the different ones"

"But you're a different kind of different", said Pogue.

"How so", asked Addison.

Chase walked into Nicky's at that exact moment. Pogue saw him and positioned himself in such away where he could keep an eye on Chase as he moved about.

"Well for one you're gorgeous", said Pogue.

"No I'm not", said Addison quietly.

"Yes you are you just don't see it", said Pogue.

Pogue leaned over and kissed her again. She was definitely someone that he was falling in love with and fast. He was trying to avoid a repeat of Kate though. He hated how Addison couldn't see that she was amazingly beautiful. He wanted to just hold her and cuddle with her until she got that fact into her head. He kissed her gently so that she wouldn't be too startled by him.

Back at the dorms Caleb went to find Jayla. She actually found him first and went up to him and kissed him on the lips again. He kissed her back really gentle about the whole thing.

"Um… we really… need", said Caleb.

Jayla just kissed him again not having the focus to sit and wait for him to say was he was going to say. Back at the bleachers Aura and Tyler were still talking. Tyler was looking at Aura very intently as they were talking with each other.

"Um… is there something on my face", asked Aura.

"No you're really beautiful", said Tyler.

"Um… thank you", said Aura.

"You're welcome", said Tyler.

Jinx was sitting in the commons eating a candy bar and not doing much else. Reid went up to her and sat down. She looked up at him and smirked for a second.

"You're not going to hit me like you did last night are you", asked Reid.

"Nope you startled me last night", said Jinx.

"Okay then", said Reid.

Back at Nicky's, Pogue was still kissing on Addison. Chase was watching this and decided to send them a darkling to scare Pogue. The darkling hit and both Pogue and Addison felt it. Addison screamed and Pogue went wide-eyed. He then realized that Addison had seen it too.

"You saw that as well", said Pogue quietly.

Addison simply nodded still too scared to say anything to him about it. He reached over and started to smooth her hair and comfort her. She looked at him gratefully and smiled.

"I'm sorry", said Addison quietly.

"For what", asked Pogue?

"Not telling you what I am", said Addison quietly.

"Look do you want to go up to my place so we can talk without having to worry about people listening to us", said Pogue.

"Okay", said Addison quietly.

Pogue took her up to where his apartment was and let her inside. She looked at him and smiled a little bit. He could see that she was still shaking fairly badly and he wanted to do something to make it better. He went and wrapped his arms around her and just held close to him. She snuggled up to him and just stayed there still shaking.

Back at Nicky's, Chase was contemplating what just happened there. He had noticed that the girl with Pogue had also sensed the darkling. He was a little lost about that at the moment.

"More of them, well this could work out nicely for me then", said Chase to himself.

Back at the school Caleb was sitting with Jayla. He wanted to tell her to go away but he didn't have the heart to do that to her. She was different than any other person he'd ever met. He was sitting completely still, watching as she was moving around, switching positions and just unable to sit still.

"Jayla, look right now isn't the best time for us to get together and date", said Caleb.

"Sure it is", said Jayla, "Why do you not like me"

"That's not it I adore you honestly, It's just that there are some things that are going on right now that I don't want to get you involved in", said Caleb.

Tyler and Aura were still sitting and just kind of trying to talk to each other. Aura had more to say than Tyler, but then again who didn't have more to say than Tyler. Aura was used to carrying on one sided conversations, she'd done that more than enough with Addison.

"So soccer huh", said Tyler.

"Yeah, soccer it's the greatest thing ever", said Aura.

"Hmmm. I'm a swimmer myself", said Tyler.

"Swimming is a little hard for me", said Aura.

"Why", asked Tyler.

"Just is trust me", said Aura.

Tyler couldn't contain himself any longer he leaned toward Aura and kissed her. She looked shocked for a second before she started to kiss him back. He eventually pulled away for a second.

"Sorry", said Tyler.

"For what", asked Aura?


	9. Chapter 9

"For kissing you." Tyler said.  
"It's fine." Aura said  
Back at the bar Chase walked out with a smirk just finding out that there  
were more somewhere in this small town he used to get back to the colony  
house.  
Caleb hand Jayla on his lap holding her.  
"Why can't you date me?" Jayla asked  
"I'll tell one day just for now it's dangerous for use to be like this."   
Caleb said  
"Addison and Pogue are out why can't we?" Jayla asked  
"I know but I don't want to see you hurt." Caleb told her  
Back at the soccer field Tyler grabbed Aura's soccer ball and tossed it down  
to the field and went down looking back at her with a smile Aura smiled back  
at him and walked down.  
"So let's see what you got." Tyler said  
"I thought you were a swimmer." Aura said with a smile  
"Not only a swimmer but there is some sports I play alone and soccer is one  
of them." Tyler told her  
"One on one that is going to be a challenge." Aura told him  
"Yeah but I think we can handle it." Tyler said with a smirk  
Aura walked up to him and kicked the ball and started to run kicking the  
ball to his goal when she was about to kick Tyler kicked the ball from right  
under her and started to run.  
At Nicky's Pogue had Addison play some pool not too worried since Chase had  
left.  
"This is kind of hard." Addison said  
"That's because you're small." Pogue said holding on to her  
"You're not funny." Addison said  
Pogue kissed her once again.  
At a table with Reid and Jinx, Reid was thinking on a few things.  
"You look as if you head is going to explode." Jinx said  
"So what's with the braces?" Reid asked  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Jinx asked  
"No just asking." Reid said  
"Sure." Jinx said  
Out on the soccer field Aura was pushing to much trying to get the ball  
from Tyler when her breathing started to get harder but she didn't want to  
stop hoping maybe this time she could make it. She couldn't held it in any   
longer she got leaned down and tried to get her breath back she reached into  
her pocket to find her inhaler but remembered that she left it on her night  
stand. Tyler noticed that she was on the ground.  
"Aura are you okay?" Tyler asked putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"I...will...be...fine." Aura said  
"Come one we should get back inside." Tyler said trying to get her up  
Aura started to breath harder soon enough she couldn't hear anything  
around her and blacked out. Tyler saw this and picked her up used to get out  
side of the nurses office and barged right in.  
Pogue was still holding on to Addison telling her that the others were the  
same as he was and Addison had told him the same thing that her and her  
friends had the same power.  
Iris came back to Spenc and started to walk around the school making sure   
that neither Caleb nor any of his friends saw her hoping that if she watched  
them that it'll be easy to find Chase and to help him and the guys. She  
wanted to talk to Caleb about getting to Chase faster then leave it for  
later for who knows what he could do now.  
The nurses had Tyler place Aura in a bed and got her breathing back slowly.  
"I want to keep her over night you might want to tell her friends that  
she's here." The nurse said  
Tyler nodded and walked off the only person who could probably take it  
would be Jinx since Jayla was not the one to talk about this ad Addison was  
with Pogue. Tyler walked up to where Reid and Jinx are.  
"Jinx Aura is the nurses she blacked out." Tyler said  
"Damn her how many times do we need to tell her to take it easy." Jinx said  
Jinx got up and went to find Jayla.  
"Caleb I need to steel Jayla from you." Jinx said  
"I don't want to go." Jayla said  
"Aura needs us." Jinx said  
"But I want to stay with Caleb." Jayla said  
"I just don't want to leave her and Addison well she's with Pogue and I had  
to stay with her last time this happened." Jinx said "You know what its  
Addison turn to do this so I'll call her and see if she can do it or if she  
could do it later tonight."  
"Is this really big deal?" Tyler asked  
"Sometimes her breathing will start getting heavy when she's blacked out  
even if the docs think that it's good she'll start breathing hard again."   
Jinx said  
She pulled out her cell dialed Addison's cell hoping that she kept it with  
her.  
Iris was watching this whole thing hoping that Chase will not attack the  
poor girl knowing that the girls were just like the guys he was not stupid  
but hopefully stupid enough to think not all the girls had it.


	10. Chapter 10

Addison was playing pool with Pogue, she was actually enjoying herself. She didn't have her cell phone with her at the time so she had no idea that anything was wrong. She looked at Pogue, he was really cute and she was finding herself liking to be with him. She kissed him again he smiled at her. He kissed her again on the lips. She was really quiet and cute and not Pogue's usual taste in girls but he was thinking it was really sweet and gentle. His usual girl was like Kate loud, confident, fun-loving, and open.

Back at the school Tyler was sitting in the waiting room for Aura. Caleb was there with Jayla, he was starting to think that he should've just let her go and stayed where he was. He didn't want to get her involved with Chase there.

Chase was watching Caleb and the guys with the girls. He was looking at Caleb especially. He was out of sight, so that the others wouldn't notice him. Jayla was looking at Caleb still trying to figure things out.

"Why can't we be together" said Jayla

"Jayla, we just can't it's complicated okay. I can't do this not right now" said Caleb

"Why not Addison and Pogue are out and you are avoiding me why please tell me" said Jayla

"Jayla please just let it go it's really complicated" said Caleb

Jinx was sitting on her own looking at Caleb and Jinx talk. Reid was sitting in there not entirely sure why he was interested in what Caleb and Jayla were talking about though. Aura was eventually allowed to leave the infirmary. Jinx went to help her get back to the dorm room.

"Are you okay Aura, I didn't know, I didn't want anything to happen I'm sorry" said Tyler

"It's okay" said Aura

Back at Nicky's Addison and Pogue were kissing again. He was still working with her on pool kissing the side of her head. She was enjoying Pogue kissing her neck and head.

"How about I teach you this without us kissing" said Pogue

"No I like it" said Addison

She turned around in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to kiss him more. She kissed him deeply. He had no idea how much he missed having someone in his arms. He pulled her close to him and held her. She was enjoying him as much as he was enjoying her. She kissed him gently on the lips and then snuggled to him.

"This is nice" said Addison

"Yes, it is" said Pogue

They were hanging onto each other when Chase came back into Nicky's. Pogue noticed and held Addison closer to him. He didn't want Chase getting anywhere near her especially after the spider incident last year with Kate. He kissed Addison gently he knew that she felt the darkling and that bothered him a little bit. Chase looked at Addison and smirked a bit before using and leaving them alone for a while.

"I am kind of worried about it" said Pogue

"With that guy that came in" said Addison

"Yeah, he worries me okay, just leave him alone okay" said Pogue.

The next morning in swim practice the guys were talking before their swims.

"Chase is back" said Caleb

"Yeah, saw him twice yesterday when I was with Addison" said Pogue

"Great, you saw him twice" said Caleb

"You saw him twice, why didn't you call me" asked Caleb

"Was distracted by Addison" said Pogue

Caleb rolled his eyes and looked at Pogue.

"We can't leave you alone for a minute can you" said Caleb

"Hey can you blame me" said Pogue

Outside Jayla was watching the swim team or mostly Caleb while she was pacing back and forth between the window and the chairs. She was way to hyper to sit still, she wanted to talk to Caleb and see why he wouldn't see her. She looked at him as he did his swim. Afterwards, Jayla pretty much attached herself to him when he left the locker room.

"Jayla" said Caleb

"Caleb, why not" said Jayla

"Jayla it's complicated I know this is hard for you but it is necessary" said Caleb

"Please Caleb can we try please" said Jayla

Caleb walked off with Jayla not sure what to say to her.

"Alright we'll try" said Caleb

"Yay" said Jayla

They walked off holding hands. Pogue went and found Addison and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey you" said Pogue

"Hey" said Addison

She nuzzled up against him still fairly shaken by the darkling from the night before.

"Addison are you okay" asked Pogue

"Still scared of the darkling" said Addison

"I'm here" said Pogue

She stayed nuzzled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She stayed curled up into his arms not wanting to move. Pogue chuckled a bit and kissed her again.

"What" asked Addison

"You're so cute" said Pogue

Reid was sitting eating in the commons area when Jinx went up to him.

"Care if I take a seat" asked Jinx

"Free country ain't it" said Reid

"Yeah true" said Jinx

Reid and Jinx sat staring at each other and weren't really sure what to say. Tyler went and found Aura.

"Hey can I ask you something" said Tyler

"Yeah" said Aura

"Um there's a party tonight want to go" said Tyler

"Yeah sure" said Aura.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that even the guys were at the party Tyler was with Aura just kind of hanging around. Caleb was focused mostly on Jayla and keeping an eye out for Chase. Pogue was holding on to Addison, and Reid was busy making an ass out of himself with Aaron. Jinx was sitting and drinking a beer. Iris was walking around and keeping an eye on the guys and looking for Chase. Chase was at the top of the cliff watching everyone one. He wasn't ready to cause a huge scene just yet. He noticed Iris walking around.

"Proctor" said Chase to himself "She could be of use"

Down at the party Aaron was trying to pick a fight with Reid. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler all went up behind Reid. The girls stood by and watched, Iris taking a little extra interest in what was happening.

"Why don't you back off Aaron" said Caleb

"Why don't you give me a date with the short quiet one" said Aaron

"Back off jackass" said Pogue

Aaron eventually walked off and went up to Addison before Pogue could get back to her. Aaron put a hand onto Addison's arm.

"Hey babe, why don't you come and dance with me" said Aaron

"No thank you" said Addison

"Why not" asked Aaron

Pogue went up to Aaron and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What" snapped Aaron?

"I believe that she said no" said Pogue

Aaron walked away from them. Pogue wrapped his arms around Addison.

"Hey you okay" asked Pogue

"Yeah" said Addison

Jayla and the rest of the girls were ready to go get on Aaron's case if he had hurt Addison in any way. Iris watched the girls, she knew who they were and decided to keep an extra close eye on them as well. Chase saw Addison again he was wondering if she would see another darkling. He sent one down to them. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid all reacted to it. So did the girls and Iris.

"Son of a bitch" said Caleb

"Want to meet at the spot" asked Pogue

"Yeah" said Caleb

"Meet you there" said Reid

"Yeah" said Tyler looking at Aura really concerned "You okay"

She just nodded and looked at him really frightened still. Pogue was holding onto Addison who was shaking in his arms again.

"She's coming with" said Pogue

Caleb noticed the girls' reaction to the darkling. He thought about it for a moment and then looked at the guys.

"They're coming with" said Caleb

"What" said Reid?

"They saw the darkling just as we did they've got some storytelling to do" said Caleb

The girls looked at each other.

"We're busted" said Jinx

"Huh, why, why are we busted" asked Jayla already off on a different topic.

"Pogue knew already" said Addison

After a few minutes they got out to the colony house, Addison rode with Pogue, and the rest of the girls hopped in with Aura in her car. Iris followed the guys hoping that she'd drop in and actually talk to them about giving them a hand. Gorman shot at the guys when they got to the house.

"Gorman, it's us" said Caleb

"Who's with you" asked Gorman

"Just some friends that have allot of explaining to do" said Caleb

The girls looked confused.

"That's Gorman the caretaker, his eye sight isn't the best anymore" said Pogue

"Good thing he hears better than he sees" said Reid

"Shut up Reid" said Caleb

The guys got inside of the colony house and went into the basement leading the girls. Addison was holding onto Pogue's hand tightly. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and looked at her and smiled. Jayla was down stairs and touching allot of stuff getting distracted from one shiny object to the next. Iris used and got down the stairs so that she was on the ceiling above the guys' heads.

"You guys want to start" asked Caleb

"We've got powers much like you have" said Aura "We get them when we turn thirteen, ascend when we turn eighteen. Jayla is the only one of us who has ascended yet and she doesn't use that much anyway."

"Okay explains allot, now about Chase" said Caleb

"Well the dude obviously ain't dead" said Pogue

Addison was still near Pogue, he was holding onto her trying to calm her down. Jayla was still distracted by everything that was going on. Aura looked around at the place all the guys were in what seemed to be their normal spots. Pogue had Addison on his lap he was rocking her and smoothing her hair trying to sooth her into being calm.

"So what do we do" asked Reid

"Not sure yet, obviously last year's tactic didn't work to well for us" said Caleb

Caleb used and brought the _Book of Damnation_ over to him. He scanned through until he hit the page that he wanted.

"We have one other option aside from trying to kill him" said Caleb

"What would that be" asked Tyler

"We'd need to get him to stop using permenantly" said Caleb

"How do we do that, it's not like the bastard is going to listen to us" said Pogue

"I'm with Pogue" said Reid

Caleb sighed and then pulled Jayla over closer to him so she wouldn't get burned by the fire. She looked at him really funny and then started to bounce. Caleb just rolled his eyes and then went on to continue what he was trying to say.

"Proctor" said Caleb simply

"Wait Proctor ain't one of us dude" said Reid

"Proctor isn't a dude" said Caleb "Proctor is a female, her name is Iris, I just met her recently. Speaking of which, Iris come down here"

She came down and looked at them.

"How'd you know" said Iris

"I sensed it when I went to get the book" said Caleb

"Great" said Iris

"Want to explain yourself or should I" said Caleb

"Go ahead you were doing fine" said Iris

"Well, the Proctor family isn't part of the Ipswich Colony Heritage. They actually are from a different branch, the accusations about Elizabeth Proctor, were in fact truer than the people of that era know. The charges on Elizabeth were later dropped because she was pregnant" said Caleb "The gene, unlike in our families or the girls families transfers who ever happens to be first born in the family."

"Okay what does she have to do with Chase" said Reid

"Reid, the Proctors and Putnam have had a close relationship with one another. If anyone can get Chase to quit using it would be Iris" said Caleb

"He has a point, question there, where is Chase" said Iris

"Not rightly sure, I am going to take a guess and he is staying at the Putnam Colony House" said Caleb

"Here's another question why are we helping him now, he did try to kill us last year and now we're going to help him don't seem quite right to me" said Pogue still rocking Addison

Caleb looked at Pogue and hesitated. He wasn't really sure what to say about it at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Iris looked at Pogue the back at Caleb she took one deep breath and began to talk "There are things out there in our case that are trying to kill us. Why do you think there aren't many witches left?"  
Reid looked at her funny "Things out there please."  
"Shut up Reid let her finish." Caleb said  
"Yes things that we could use help on which means getting Chase becoming good." Iris said  
"Still don't see why need his help when we have the girls and ourselves." Pogue said  
Aura took a deep breath not wanting to argue but knew what Iris was going about.  
"Iris is right there are things out there that could kill us in no time.  
There are rumors about witch hunters still out there a few years ago there was a burning and a hanging of three witches two males and a female."  
"That is true but there are other things as well and we really do want Chase on our side." Iris told them  
"Well then let go find the bastard." Reid said  
"It won't be easy." Tyler said  
"Like I said he could be hiding in the Putnam colony house." Caleb said  
Caleb held on to Jayla while she bounced on his leg she was looking at the fire. Jinx was looking into it not sure what to think about all of this. Addison was just staying quiet being held in Pogue's arms. Iris was waiting for one of them to say something. Aura was thinking on the matter that was going on.  
"Well then what do we do?" Jinx asked "I think we go kick his ass and make him listen."  
Addison looked at her and shock her head. Caleb saw this and answered for her.  
"Fighting won't help it'll just get him to use more and you'll end up using as well." Caleb said  
All of them shook their heads in agreement on the fighting thing. The just sat there looking deep into the fire thinking on what the next plan should be. Nobody said anything for a while.  
Caleb spoke up and looked at ever one "Lets head back we'll talk more in the morning."  
They all looked at him and nodded getting up they walked out. The stood outside for a while just looking at each other.  
"We should try to get together tomorrow sometime." Iris said  
"Yeah we will." Caleb said


	13. Chapter 13

They all took off getting back to the dorm/homes. The girls got back to  
their dorm rooms.  
"Tonight was fun." Jinx said  
"If you say so." Addison told her  
"It was okay just interesting." Aura said "Lucky there was no dancing."  
"Dancing I love dancing." Jalya said  
"We all know you do." Jinx said  
"Let's get some sleep we have to meet up with the guys tomorrow." Aura said  
Iris drove back to her colony house going to bed.  
"Chase what happened to you?" Iris asked  
Chase was watching Iris closely.  
"Yes she will be very useful." Chase said with a smirk "Another person I could use to get the others powers then her own."  
Chase just watched and soon enough left back to his colony home. Caleb went home expecting his mom to be awake but when he got to the living room his mom wasn't there.  
"This is a first." Caleb said going to his room.  
Caleb got into the shower then hit the bed. Pogue got back to his  
room hitting the bed without even changing with Addison in his mind. Tyler and Reid both got back to the dorm. Tyler hit the bed and Reid went to the showers went to bed.  
Jinx stayed up just reading. Aura herself couldn't get to sleep so she  
got up with her soccer ball and went out in to the field. Aura started to kick the ball around kicking into the goal.  
"You shouldn't be out here this time." Aaron said  
Aura jumped and looked at him. "It's you what do you want?"  
"Nothing just came out here to go for a walk." Aaron said  
"Yeah right. Go away." Aura said  
Aaron held his breath "I want to say sorry about what happened with the other chick."  
Jinx had hurried Aura leave her room and followed her out. When she saw Aaron walk up to her she was ready to kick his ass if needed.  
"You will have to talk to Addison about that." Aura said  
"I want to but with Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler around there is not  
point." Aaron said  
Aaron was just trying to be nice just to see if his act will work on her.  
"I'm sorry but I better get back to my dorm." Aura said walking away.  
Jinx smirked and showed herself.  
"She's not stupid." Jinx said "She knew you were just putting on an act."  
Aaron just looked at her and walked away. Jinx went back to her room.  
"Where were you?" Addison asked  
"Out for a little couldn't sleep." Jinx said "I didn't wake you did I?"  
"Not really." Addison said  
"Pogue really cares for you." Jinx said "You're lucky."  
"I guess." Addison said  
"You guess you are a strange one." Jinx said with a smile "Get some sleep okay."  
"You're the strange one." Addison said rolling over to sleep  
Jinx just laughed and was about to go to sleep. "Yeah well the guy that was being a jack ass was kind of cute."  
"Jinx that's just wrong." Addison said  
"Your point?" Jinx asked  
Addison just stayed quiet and fell asleep Jinx followed right behind.  
The next morning Jalya was knocking on their door. Addison opened it.  
"Let's get some breakfast." Jalya said  
Aura came out "Sorry couldn't keep her in."  
Jinx walked out "Well let's go."  
Jalya skipped to the commons.  
"Great this is one happy morning for her." Jinx said  
"It's not that bad." Aura said "At least she's happy."  
"Too happy." Jinx said  
They found a table not seeing the guys so they just sat down anywhere.  
"You know what Jinx said to me last night." Addison said  
"Don't you dare Addison." Jinx said  
"What?" Jalya asked  
"Please do share." Aura said  
"She thought that the jack ass Aaron was cute." Addison said with a small laugh  
"SHUT UP!" Jinx yelled  
"Calm down nobody knows about it." Aura said  
"Hi Tyler hi Reid." Jalya said  
Jinx got up and walked away really red from embarrassment and anger.


	14. Chapter 14

Reid and the guys looked at Jinx really confused as she walked off. Pogue's attention immediately went back to Addison. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her lightly on the forehead. Caleb sat down looking really confused about what happened Tyler was paying attention to Aura.

"Don't know" said Caleb

Jayla was already bouncing in her chair. Iris came up to them; Caleb looked up at her for a second then back to Jayla.

"So what do you want to do about him" asked Iris

"Well we're going to have to do something about him" said Caleb

"I dunno dude I didn't even like him the first time around" said Pogue

"Yeah we noticed that" said Caleb

After awhile they all went to classes for the day. Jayla was really hyper during most of her classes but did amazing during theater. Addison was on the stage dancing when Pogue walked in he sat and watched her quietly as she danced. He was fascinated by her dancing; she eventually noticed that he was there.

"Oh my, I didn't see you there" said Addison

"It's okay your really good" said Pogue "Sorry if I scared you"

"I'm alright" said Addison

Out on the soccer field Aura was kicking around the ball again. Tyler was watching not really sure what to say to her. He didn't know how to talk to people that well because of his shy, quiet, nature. He was usually the one who followed Reid and let Reid do most of the talking.

"Hey you" said Aura seeing him

"Hey" said Tyler

"Wanna try our game again" said Aura

"Sure" said Tyler

They started playing the game again being a little lighter than the last time so that Aura wouldn't have another asthma attack on him. They started just goofing around after awhile completely forgetting about their game.

Inside Caleb was at the pool swimming laps trying to get rid of some of the extra tension that he had that week. Iris walked into the pool area and then saw Caleb in the pool. She threw a foam football at him to get his attention.

"Hey what was that for" asked Caleb

"I want to find him today" said Iris

"Alright, when" said Caleb

"Now would be nice" said Iris

Caleb got out of the pool and looked at her.

"Give me five minutes okay" said Caleb

"Fine" said Iris

Five minutes later Caleb came out of the locker room and then walked with Iris out to his car. Jayla came up to them really hyper still.

"Can I go" asked Jayla

"I'd rather that you didn't I'd worry too much" said Caleb

"Oh" said Jayla

Caleb kissed Jayla quickly hoping that she'd understand why he wasn't going to take her along with him.

"Can we go already" said Iris

"Yeah" said Caleb

"You're coming back right" said Jayla

"Yes I am" said Caleb

He got into his car with Iris and then drove out to the Putnam Colony House.

"If he's anywhere it's probably here" said Caleb


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Iris got out of the car. "Caleb stay here please."  
Caleb nodded "Be careful."  
Iris nodded and got out of the car and walked to the house opening it.  
"This place is in worse condition then mine was in." Iris said to her self  
Iris started to look around moving room by room looking for any trace of  
Chase. Chase was hidden behind her every time she moved he moved away so  
there was no possible way to for her to find him.  
"Chase?" Iris called out "Please come out we wish to help you."  
Chase just stayed in the far dark corner just watching her. Iris moved  
around looking for him. Caleb out side was begging to worry on how long  
it was taking Iris to get Chase out or hoping she was okay in there.  
"Please let this work." Caleb prayed

Pogue looked back at Addison with a smile she kept dancing showing him  
what she could do. Pogue watched in amazement on what she could do.  
Out side Aura was kicking the ball around but Tyler went up behind her  
and picked her up turning her so she was behind him.  
"That's cheating." Aura said  
Tyler turned back and gave her a smile.  
Jayla went to the dorm and walked into where Jinx was. She sat down next  
to Jinx.  
"You okay?" Jayla asked  
"Fine." Jinx said  
Back at the colony house Caleb still was waiting for Iris to come out.  
Iris was upstairs looking for him looking at all the rooms till she got  
to one that looked like where he was sleeping.  
"What happened to you?" Iris asked  
Chase was inside the room hiding from her wondering if he should attack  
or try to friend her so it'll be easy to attack the others and to get the  
power he wanted. Iris just looked at the old mirror looking through it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chase stayed out of sight for a while as Iris was talking. He was contemplating whether or not he should attack her. She kept looking in the mirror wondering where he was in the place, she was pretty sure that he was there but she wasn't sure where. He just watched her as she was looking in the mirror.

"Where are you" asked Iris

Chase watched for a while before he decided to attack her. He went behind her and grabbed her. He held onto her rather tightly.

"Chase" said Iris

"What" said Chase very maliciously?

Iris looked back at him, his eyes were extremely black. He looked at her with an evil smile. She kept looking at him and glared.

"What happened to you" asked Iris

"Nothing why does it matter at all" said Chase

He held onto her tight enough to leave a bruise on the part of the arm he was grabbing. He was trying to keep her in pain so she would listen to him. She winced from being in pain and still being held by him really tightly. She tried to wriggle free but he just gripped tighter when she did that.

"You are going to listen to me and you are going to listen very closely. I am so close to getting what I want and you aren't going to take that from me understand me. You will either help me or I will do to you what I am going to do with the rest of them" said Chase

She winced again from how tight he was holding her. She tried to get him to let go of her again only resulting in him gripping her even tighter than he had before. She eventually quit trying to fight him.

"Chase you don't need to do this you can stop we can help you please stop, listen to me" begged Iris

He just looked down at the brunette girl he had in his hand. He was kind of mad that she wasn't cooperating with him; he was hoping she would so that he'd have something to be with when his plan was complete. He didn't like the idea of having to kill her as well. He decided something right then and there.

"You've got until Parry's ascension in two days to decide what you want to do" said Chase.

He let her go and vanished on her. She went out to Caleb's car again he was still there waiting for her. She looked at him and then made sure that the bruise the size of Chase's hand on her arm was covered up so that Caleb wouldn't see it. She got into his car and looked away from him.

"What's wrong" asked Caleb.

"Nothing, honestly nothing" said Iris

Caleb just shrugged and started his car and drove off again. He was worried about Iris simply because of how he was. Especially with Chase back and her being in the house alone with Chase worried him. He got them back to the school. She got out of the car not really willing to talk to him about what happened to her with Chase.

"Go find Jayla, you deserve to be happy" said Iris

"You sure you're okay" said Caleb

"Yeah, I have 48 hours to make up my mind whether I want to work with or against him" said Iris "Can we worry about this later though, you need to go find Jayla and I need to think"

"Alright" said Caleb

Caleb wandered off to the theater area; he figured that was where Jayla would be since that was where she seemed to be able to focus the best. He got in there and saw her spike brown blue tipped hair on the stage; she was with some people acting. He watched her as she was really happy on the stage and actually able to concentrate on what was going on around her rather than just jumping from one subject to the next. Her violet eyes actually had a shine in them that he hadn't seen before. She saw him and jumped off of the stage and went to him.

"Did you see" asked Jayla really excited.

"Yeah you were great" said Caleb

"Really was I" asked Jayla still really excited

"Amazing" said Caleb "Hey how would you like to come to dinner with me tonight"

"Really" said Jayla

"Yeah really, how about as soon as you are done here we'll go" said Caleb

"I'm done now can we go now" said Jayla

"Yeah if you're ready to go right now" said Caleb

She just pulled him out of the auditorium and out to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in and started bouncing one knee feeling very ADHD again. He looked at her and smiled, she was definitely more hyper and outgoing than he ever was. She was open and fun and something that he really badly needed in his life at the moment. He actually found himself wanting to kiss her.

"Where do you want to eat" asked Caleb

"I dunno" said Jayla

"There's a diner that is probably the best food in town aside from Nicky's" said Caleb

"Oh okay we can go there then" said Jayla

He got them out to the little diner, like most things in Salem it was run locally by one of the families that had been there for generations. As far as Caleb knew though it was one of the families that actually had wanted the Salem Witch Trials to happen all those years ago. Caleb liked the owned well enough but her daughter was another story, he had a class with her and he could barely stand her for an hour. He saw one of the members of the swim team working there. Most people worked there or at another small business in town.

"Why don't you decide on a table for us" said Caleb.

"Okay like where" said Jayla

"Where ever you want to sit" said Caleb

She picked a spot near the window, he just followed her and sat down and smiled at her when she sat down. He put his hand on her bouncing leg trying to see if he could calm her down any at all. The waitress brought them menus and after a little while they ordered.

Mean while back at the school, Reid went and found Jinx. He went up to her while she was sitting at a bench on her own.

"Care for company" said Reid.

"No not really" said Jinx

"You wanna talk about it at all" asked Reid

"My friends said something that wasn't supposed to be said" said Jinx

"That sucks" said Reid.

"Yeah kinda" said Jinx

Reid didn't know what possessed him at the moment, but he leaned over and kissed Jinx. She froze really shocked that he did that and then pulled away from him. He looked at her really confused for a second.

"Sorry" said Reid "I wasn't trying… well I was try… I wasn't… I dunno"

"That was different" said Jinx

"Um that wasn't exactly the order that was supposed to go in, I was going to ask you to go out to dinner with me and then go on the date and then kiss you" said Reid

Out of nervousness Jinx pulled down her messy bun and then put it back up in to the bun after she was done she leaned over and kissed him again.

"Well yes to dinner" said Jinx.

"That's great" said Reid "How about right now"

"Sure" said Jinx

They got up and went over to Nicky's where Reid ordered them some food and went back to where Jinx was. The next thing they knew they were shooting pool against each other both of them cheating occasionally by using so that they could try and win.

"I believe it is a tie" said Reid

"Yep" said Jinx

Reid leaned down and kissed her again. He was finding himself feeling differently for her than some of the other people he'd dated while he'd been at Spencer's. They eventually broke off the kiss and headed back to Spencer's. At about the same time Caleb was just getting Jayla back to Spencer's. He walked her to her dorm and then stood with her outside of it for a minute and kissed her. She just kissed him back, her arms going around his waist and his hand holding on to her keeping her locked in the kiss.

Mean while at the soccer field, Aura and Tyler were goofing around again. He picked her up and moved her to get to the ball. She went and jumped on to his back and laughed as he struggled under the sudden weight. He adjusted and got used to her weight and kept running with the ball. She eventually got off of his back, running the speed that he was. She eventually started to have an asthma attack.

"Why don't we take it easy for a minute" said Tyler taking her to the benches

He found himself staring at her red hair, and wanting to turn her towards him and kiss her. She looked at him as he helped her sit down, she liked his sweet nature. He found himself lost in her light blue eyes. The next thing he knew he leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. After a couple minutes they just sat and cuddled with each other on the benches.

"This is nice" said Aura

"Yeah it is" said Tyler.

The next day the guys were sitting out at their normal table with the girls each of them with the person that they'd been seeing. Caleb with Jayla bouncing on his knee, Reid sitting closest to Jinx trying to make it not obvious but totally obvious that they were dating, Pogue with Addison on his lap running his fingers through her long black hair that he convinced her to wear down for him one day, and Tyler with Aura they were mostly just goofing off with the soccer ball between the two of them. Iris came up to them as they were sitting and talking.

"Alright I have a plan" said Iris

"Alright go right ahead" said Caleb

"Well here's how this is going to work, Chase wants me on his side so I'm going to pretend to do so. I'm going out there tonight to tell him that I'm on his side for this thing so I'm technically going to betray you but then when he tries to get you and Pogue I'm going to betray him and help you" said Iris

"Alright sounds like a plan" said the guys.

Later on that after noon Pogue and Caleb were discussing what to do with Pogue's ascension, which was happening the next evening. They eventually decided that the colony house would probably be the best place for it unless otherwise informed.

In the dorms, Addison was simply just sitting and reading a book of hers while the others were off doing something. Addison didn't have dance practice that afternoon because the theater people needed the stage to rehearse for the play so she was using the stage when they weren't using it. Chase popped up in front of her; she looked at him very wide eyed.

"Who… are you" asked Addison quietly but freaked out.

"I'm your worst nightmare" said Chase.

Chase grabbed the small girl and took her to his colony house and made her pass out. He went back to the school to where Pogue and Caleb were talking.

"Pogue Parry, I have a proposition for you, you will me your powers tomorrow night when you ascend or your little girl friend dies in replacement of you, and Caleb you're welcome to come and try to defeat me again but neither one nor both of you can beat me" said Chase "Be at my colony house by 10 p.m. no later than that"

With that he vanished back to his house when he got there, Iris was already waiting on him. She looked at him and then took a deep breath.

"Chase, I'm going to help you" said Iris

"Good choice" said Chase "I'm going to have you take care of Caleb tomorrow night understood"

"Yes, why do you have her here she's done nothing wrong" said Iris

"Bait she's going to be the reason that they come, they aren't just going to come here and will me their powers without a little incentive"

"True" said Iris

Back at the school, Pogue stood up to go and find Addison. Caleb grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Let go he has Addison" said Pogue

"Pogue, I can assure you that he won't harm her until tomorrow, he wants us to come, if you go now he'll kill her and never think a second thing of it" said Caleb

"Fine" said Pogue "But that bastard isn't getting my power"


	17. Chapter 17

Pogue's birthday was that day, Caleb and Pogue were figuring out what to do with the guys and everything also when Iris showed up she looked at them.

"So what's the plane?" Caleb asked

"Just go with the flow." Iris said

Caleb got up and left with Pogue and Iris following him, they got into his car which was about nine and drove off to the colony house. About ten they got out of the car and looked for Addison or Chase.

"I think he's keeping her in there." Iris said

"Then let's go in." Pogue said

"No it could be a trap." Caleb said

Chase came out with an evil smirk. Caleb and Pogue just stood there Iris was behind them Chase nodded to her. She closed her eyes opened them again and had Pogue flying into a tree really hard. Caleb and Pogue looked at her confused.

"What the hell was that?" Pogue yelled

"Sorry but I must." Iris said using on Pogue once again

Pogue once again went flying into another tree. Pogue got up and used on her not wanting to hurt her too badly but had to make it look real. Iris landed near Chase landing on her back really hard. Chase used on Caleb and started to fight with him.

"I will get yours and Pogue's power." Chase yelled

"You will be going to hell before that." Caleb yelled

Pogue looked at Iris then went and attacked Chase. Iris wasn't sure when to attack him as well but when to Caleb and attacked him to get him off of Chase so Pogue could handle him. It was about eleven that they were still going at it.

"Soon Pogue you'll have to decide if your girlfriend lives or dies." Chase said

Iris looked over at Caleb which he just nodded. Iris went behind Chase and just stood there with him. Right when it hit 11:59 Pogue started to ascend. Once Pogue's ascension was over Chase used that to his advantage and used on Pogue to get him down. Iris used on Chase making go flying into his house.

"You okay?" Iris asked Pogue

"Never been better."

Chase got up and looked over at Iris.  
"How dare you." Chase said "I didn't want to kill you but I guess now I'll have three people dead."

They kept using one each other about an hour later every single one of them were tired of this it started to rain which didn't help at all.

"Pogue I'll go find Addison." Iris yelled

Pogue just nodded to her, Iris took off running only getting hit by one  
of Chase's power balls. She ended up hitting the house hard making her fall to the  
floor which she hit her head and landed on her back really hard. Iris was laying there  
looking as if she died. Caleb used on Chase also Pogue used at the same time as he did  
sending Chase back.

"You'll pay for the harm you have done." Caleb said

Chase had used to get Addison outside there she was floating asleep  
small fireballs moving around her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chase kept using as Pogue and Caleb used on him. Iris remained on the ground knocked out. Addison was still floating over the fire as the guys were fighting. Chase finally used on them throwing both of them back.

"I can't deal with this" said Pogue to Caleb "Can I just kill him and get it over with"

"Pogue relax you could end up hurting Addison if you just kill him" said Caleb

Chase used on them again they blocked it and threw it back at him hitting him with his own power. Pogue looked over to where Iris was hoping that she'd wake up soon. Chase looked at them and then at Iris. He wasn't sure what was going on at all at the moment.

"You can't save either of them" said Chase "Unless you give me what I want"

Pogue noticed something different when Chase looked at Iris. He noticed it was like a moment of hesitation that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Caleb" said Pogue

"What" said Caleb?

"He hesitated" said Pogue

"I noticed why" said Caleb

Pogue shrugged and then looked at Chase again. Chase used on them but once again seemed to hesitate before he used. Pogue was trying to figure out what was going on. Chase looked at Iris again. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Caleb noticed it this time as well. Pogue decided to try and see if he could reason with him.

"Do you really want this" said Pogue

"Pogue what are you doing" said Caleb

"Hopefully saving us" said Pogue

Caleb raised a brow at him and then shrugged. He really didn't want to have them killed because of Chase. Chase looked at Pogue really confused.

"Why do you think I'm doing this" said Chase

"But what about Iris, did you really want her to get hurt by you" said Pogue

"That does happen occasionally" said Chase

"Do you really want her to die, and all those other people you are hurting" said Pogue "What about your parents, or that kid last year, or Kate, or Sarah, or Iris, or Addison are you really willing to kill all those people for your cause"

"Yeah I am" said Chase

Caleb looked at Pogue wondering if this was really going to work. He just waited until he found a spot where he could come in and talk to Chase himself.

"Chase look at her, do you really think that hurting her is worth it, is this worth it, losing someone who cares for you just so you can have more power" said Caleb "In the end you'll end up alone if you keep going down this road"

Chase looked at Iris again, he actually felt bad for what he did. He couldn't deal with it at the moment. Caleb's words had hit him hard and right where he needed to be hit. He stopped using and looked at Iris.

"I…" said Chase

Caleb looked at him trying to figure out what Chase was going to do. Caleb couldn't read the look on Chase's face at all. He got rid of the fire around Addison and lowered her to the ground. Pogue immediately went over to Addison and picked her up. She woke up in his arms and clung to him. He kissed her lightly on her head and rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry" said Chase

Chase went to where Iris was and picked her up.

"She needs to go to a hospital Chase" said Caleb

"I can't not on my own anyway" said Chase

"We'll help" said Pogue

They took her into the hospital and got her treated. After she was released Caleb took Chase and Iris back to his house. He called the others over, Jayla was with Caleb holding on to his arm bouncing, Aura came in with Tyler holding his hand, Reid came in with Jinx, and Pogue was already sitting on Caleb's couch with Addison on his lap. Chase was upstairs in one of the guest rooms with Iris. He was laying on the bed shaking she was rubbing his back trying to get him to go to sleep.

"Chase is staying with us" said Caleb "He's quitting the using and when you guys are here I don't want you using until he is entirely better"

The group nodded in understanding. Reid wasn't happy and Jinx was trying to get him to relax. Addison just stayed in Pogue's arms still a little weak from what Chase did to her. Aura was quietly sitting with Tyler. Jayla just kept bouncing in Caleb's arms.

----------------------------Epilogue------------------------------------------

It was years later, every one of the Sons of Ipswich and all of the girls had ascended. They were getting together with each other for the first time since Tyler's wedding to Aura. They had kept in contact with each other with pictures of children and Christmas cards and just things like that. The girls talked on the phone allot.

Caleb had gone off to Harvard and got his degree in law. Jayla had calmed down allot after actually taking her medicine on a daily basis and got a job as an actress. Chase went off and got a medical degree after a couple of years of with drawl. Iris had gone off and became a singer for a while. Pogue got a degree in counseling which no one was expecting from him. Addison got signed on to a dance company. Tyler went off to college and got a degree in teaching. Aura went and joined a professional women's soccer team. Reid went to school for mechanics and Jinx went to an art school and ended up with her art in some really big museums in the US and a couple of people who bought her art for their homes.

Chase had quit using entirely he'd married Iris and they had two children a son and a daughter. Caleb had married Jayla and they had a set of twins also a son and a daughter and another daughter after that. Pogue and Addison had two sons and two daughters which were eventually going to cause trouble for them. Reid and Jinx just had a son and a daughter. Tyler and Aura only had a daughter at a moment and they had another child on the way.

Everyone was really happy to see one another again. Their children were off playing outside of Caleb's house while the adults were in doors catching up with one another. They were talking about what was going to happen when their children turned thirteen and eighteen and things like that.


End file.
